


Bigger Boys And Stolen Sweethearts

by Fallinstar



Series: I'm Gonna Be Bad For You Tonight [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 15 y/o michael, 27 y/o luke, Insecure Michael, Loving Luke, M/M, No Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, illegal relationship, just pure fluff, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/pseuds/Fallinstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knows this could go wrong. That someone might found out, that they can get in trouble, but right now he doesn't care. </p>
<p>He is in the arms of someone he loves and whom loves him back, and he could never be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Boys And Stolen Sweethearts

Waking up is painfull.

Michael can feel throbbing pain  _everywhere._  His ass, his face and arms and legs.

Though, he never felt better. The right side of the bed is empty and Michael figures Luke is probably downstairs.

He garbs some pants and go to have a shower. He stands up on wobbly legs and needs to grasp the dresser next to him for support.

Michael takes a deep breath and enter the bathroom. He look himself in the mirror and he thinks he looks horribly beautiful; with Luke's hand print across his cheek and marks all over his skin.

After he has a long, warm shower he puts on sweats and goes downstaris, he calls out to Luke and frown when he doesn't get an answer.

"Luke?" He enters the kitchen, and Luke is not there either. He checks for any note or somethung but find nothing.

That's weird, he thinks. Where is Luke if he is not here? He wouldn't just leave Michael... would he? Why would he do such a thing? Does he regret last night? Does he regret everthing? Was Michael not good enough? 

He can feel his eyes starting stinging with tears, which is stupid. He is stupid. Of course he would leave at some point, why would he stay with Michael? All he is for Mr. Hemmings is just a fuck. 

Because Luke can get anyone he wants, so why would he choose Michael? Some stupid, horny teenager boy with a hopeless crush.

He sobs, grabs onto the counter because he feels like he can't hold himself, every part of his body hurts and he feels dizzy and he wants Luke to cuddle him and kiss him and tell him it's okay.

But Luke's not here, he  _left,_ Michael isn't worth enough for him to stay.

Oh god, how is he going to show his face tomorrow at school? Mr. Hood and Mr. Irwin probably think the same about him. He just wasn't good.

He wasn't.

If he was then where is Luke? 

He can't stop crying and he feels the tears choking him, he can't breath, can't breath, he can't.

"-Michael? Mikey answer me, can you hear me? Baby, I'm right here, what's wrong?"

It takes a few moments to realize he is in fact not imagining, that Luke is here and talking to him.

"L-Luke? You-! I-I thought you left me!" He cries, latching himself onto Luke, afarid that Luke might go ways if he won't.

Luke rubs his back, letting Michael calm down before taking his hand and leading him to sit on the couch, where he cuddles against him.

"Why would you think that? I just went out to buy some food for breakfast, love."

Now he just feels dumb. Luke probably thinks he is, too. Getting inside his house and seeing some stupid boy crying like a giant baby.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I didn't mean to,"

"Didn- didn't mean to what? I don't get it Michael, please tell what is wrong,"

"It's just, what are we Luke? Like, what I mean to you, am I just a toy? Are you planning to get rid of me when you'll get tired? When you'll meet someone better? Beacuse I love you an-"

"You what?" Luke asks and Michael realize what he just said. He just told Luke he loves him. Oh god. Luke is gonna kick him out, he's gonna hate him, oh god.

"I didn't mean to say it! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me, please!" He can feel himself start crying again, trying to stop the tears and having no luck in doing so.

"Mikey,"

"What?" He wails.

"Mikey, from the first moment you walked into my class- something in you caught me. I couldn't stop thinking about you and it never happend to me before. Feeling like that towards one of my students," he smiles at Michael, wipes his tears, "god Michael, there's so many ways this could go wrong but for some reason I don't care. I love you, too and I am not going to leave,"

"R-really?"

"Really baby, I may be a lot of years older but love has no age. And anyway, you worth risking everthing for."

Michael knows this could go wrong. That someone might found out, that they can get in trouble, but right now he doesn't care.

He is in the arms of someone he loves and whom loves him back, and he could never be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked sorry lol


End file.
